


Tangled In Strings Fanfiction Trailer

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agent Bucky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, I Kinda Suck At Fanvids, I Tried, M/M, Past Agent Steve, Secrets, Tiny Bit of Sexual Content Thrown In, Winter Soldier Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this two months ago, around about the time I started writing Tangled In Strings. </p><p>I'm not much good with fanvids, but I just mashed this one together once I got a hold of the creepy 'I've Got No Strings' version. I'm sure once I made more fanvids I'll revamp this one. It's really the only one I am proud of right now ha. </p><p>Best watched is 720p which is HD apparently.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled In Strings Fanfiction Trailer

Agent James Buchanan “Bucky" Barnes, one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s finest agents and a loyal friend, has some big shoes to fill. His latest assignment is to be a watcher over an ex-agent, now famous business man, Steven Grant Rogers, an old friend. With Steve just across the hall, Bucky can keep watch all day, every day. Yet their first unfriendly encounter goes awry when Bucky is accused of spying. All tension held aside, starts the journey of a forbidden friendship, maybe even a romance that both Steve and Bucky find impossible to refrain from. However a secret from years ago, may just come back to haunt Steve. And Steve soon realises that they’ve met before, they were best friends, and Steve was in love with him. But how long can Bucky keep the secret hidden as Steve starts to shape his past back together, piece by piece?

“You saved my life once, sir. Back in 2009, in London, June the 7th,”

“Bucky?”


End file.
